


when i’m moving on

by buckyownsmylife



Series: In the middle [2]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Bucky can cum A LOT, Crying During Sex, Cum Eating, Dirty Talk, F/M, Kind of cheating, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Pregnancy talk at least, Smut, Swear Words, Teasing, Unprotected Sex, conversation about partner’s lovers, cumplay?, it depends on what’s your view on arranged medieval weddings, kinda breeding kink?, masturbation (f), oral (f), p in v, pleasing kink, reader isn’t as innocent in this one, royal au, slight daddy kink, this one isn’t focused on the social construct of virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:08:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27633869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckyownsmylife/pseuds/buckyownsmylife
Summary: The one where despite your engagement to King Steve, your bond with his brother is too strong to be ignored.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Series: In the middle [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2013703
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	when i’m moving on

**Author's Note:**

> This is sort of a part 2 to "In the middle", an AU of an AU, if you will. In this one, you lose your virginity to Bucky the night before of your wedding, meaning, the night before of the first fic.

Bucky’s P.O.V.

“If you were the one that was getting married to me… What would you do, then?” Those words traveled across my mind and body, raising goosebumps as my eyes burned the flesh of the woman before me.  
“Careful, Your Majesty,” I warned her, knowing that the reminder of her future title could very well wake her up from this daydream we were currently about to fall into. “These are dangerous waters you’re about to dip in. You need to be 100% sure of what you’re asking me, because whenever I’m around you… I hang on by a very loose thread.” I watched as she shivered, her breaths coming out in labored puffs now, much like my own. I could feel my chest heaving, almost as if I had battled a whole battalion to be standing in front of the woman I loved.  
“Show me, Bucky,” she whispered just as she approached me, her head dipped up to look me in the eye. “I want to drown in you.” I had always found amusement in just how short she was in comparison to me, but right now, I felt no desire to laugh. Before I could even second chance myself, I leaned down, capturing her lips with mine. An explosion of sweetness invaded my senses, her scent everywhere, engulfing me. My hands quickly found a place between her locks, pulling her even closer to me, not minding that by the proximity she would realize just how much I desired her. When her mouth opened, accepting my own’s intrusion, she moaned at the invasion and I knew then and there that I couldn’t let her go, even if she wanted me to. It was that thought that startled me, making me abruptly separate our faces just so I could try to talk some sense into either of us.  
“Tell me I should stop. Please. Tell me you don’t want this.” I begged, not sure if what I wanted was for her to do as I said or to ignore me completely. Her eyes looked even bigger than usual, her pupils blown wide as she stared up at me, wet bruised lips reminding me of the assault that I had just overtaken against them.  
“Please… don’t stop.” No more words were needed. I could see then and there that she wanted this, that, somehow, she wanted me just as much as I did. Only a fool wouldn’t make the best out of the opportunity to have this goddess in their arms, to feel her breath against their skin, to touch her and burn from her warmth. And I admit I had many flaws, but I had never been a fool. Slowly, I laid her down on her bed, fully conscious she was the most precious thing that I had ever held. Her arms came up to hug me then, pushing me down against her. My cock felt painful against my thigh, and I couldn’t help but press it against her, taking advantage of the space she had granted me between her legs.  
She broke our kiss with a gasp followed by a moan and if I wasn’t already hard, that would have done it. A growl escaped my chest as I took up the opportunity to kiss from her lips to her jaw, making my way to her neck, loving how her sweet smell was even more present just behind her ear. “I’m going to have you screaming by the end of the night” I warned her quietly, eliciting a whimper from her luscious lips. It was so easy to forget that this woman was more than ten years younger than me, especially since she carried herself with such dignity, but now that I had her here, trapped under my body, I couldn’t help but notice how tiny and delicate she actually was. Something primal, instinctual rose from deep within me, making its way to my chest until it had wrapped itself around my heart and taken control over me. “I’m gonna taste you all over,” were my last words before I had wrapped my hands on the fabric of her dress and torn it to shreds.  
The skin that became visible to me almost made me lose whatever was left of my control. She was all silk and honey, so soft to the touch and so warm it almost made me cry out in ecstasy. I could barely believe that it was real, that this was happening, and I gave her one last deep kiss before starting my exploration of her body with my lips. I sucked a hickey on her throat, determined to leave a mark that would force her to remember this, to remember me if she ever decided to ignore that we had ever lost ourselves to temptation. But this new, possessive part of me was not sated by the mark left behind. And so I made another one, right between her collarbones. And another one, just over her right breast. And then my mouth was on her nipple and I was sucking, hard enough to make her gasp again, pulling at my locks but chasing me away with her chest, letting me know that she liked this ritual I was dedicating towards her skin, her body.  
I kissed my way between both breasts, making sure to leave another mark behind, before dedicating the same attention to her left nipple. My eyes locked with hers momentaneously, before she threw her head back in a moan provoked by my tugging and pulling. I returned to the other nipple, now completely pebbled from my previous attention, dedicating it once more, making sure to leave bite marks all over the precious skin, repeating the same pattern with the second one until she whimpered underneath me. “Please…” She pleaded, all logical thought escaping in her current state of desire.  
“Tell me what you want, My Majesty,” I ironically ordered, completely conscious that I would never be able to deny any of her wishes.  
“I want you… I need you… Please, Bucky,” she begged, and damn if it wasn’t the sexiest thing I had ever heard.  
“Your wish is my command, my queen,” I complied, kissing my way down her body until my lips found her excuse of an undergarment. The material was already completely glued to the lines of her pussy, which glistened even from under the lace tissue. “Ah, you’re already soaked,” I teased, carefully peeling away her panties before spreading her legs to my sight once more.  
“I always am whenever I’m around you,” she whispered and I froze. Catching her eyes once more, I acknowledged the pure lust in the brown hues I had grown to love so much, finally admitting that it was possible that she had dreamt about this just as much as I had.  
“You fucking little tease,” I growled, diving in to eat her out like the starved man I was for her. “You taste like fucking candy, did you know?” I moaned against her clit, indulging myself in that incredible cum I had only dreamt of lapping.  
It didn’t take much longer for her thighs to begin quivering, signaling her approach to her orgasm. I locked eyes with her once more as I tongue-fucked her furiously, making sure my nose bumped on her engorged clit, and I allowed myself to enjoy the show as she reached her high, never stopping my actions. As her breathing calmed down, she looked at me once more and I could only give her a knowing smile, sucking her clit to my mouth again. “The things I want to do to you, darling girl…” I pondered, still cleaning her up with my lips, swallowing her cum down my throat. “I hope you are prepared, because what I have planned for you… What I have dreamt of doing for all this time… It’s going to take all night.”  
I put one finger inside of her then, only teasing her hole, knowing I was getting her frustrated. Still, it didn’t take long for her to reach that high again, coming against my face as I once more drank all she had to offer. “I hope you’re not tired yet, my darling…” I warned her, filling her up with another finger. She whimpered, certainly sensitive from her previous orgasms, but I paid no attention. There was no way I would stop before she was completely and utterly destroyed for any other man who would possibly desire her, especially my brother.  
With two fingers and my tongue forever drawing patterns against her clit, I made her come again. She was panting now, her body covered in a tight layer of sweat I would gladly lick from her if I wasn’t already on the edge of my own limit. Quickly, I pushed one last finger into her, trying to ease her into the thickness as best as her unused pussy allowed. “C’mon, baby. Give me one more.” She sobbed at the feelings coursing through her body as I neared her to another orgasm. “One more. Just this one and you can have my cock.”  
She bit her lip, trying to focus her attention on me once more. “C’mon, baby girl. I know you can do this. Don’t you want to be a good girl for me? Be a good girl and come over my fingers, darling.” She finally let go with a scream I was certain would alert the guards to our less than pure actions inside the bedroom. I moaned, appreciating her taste on my lips once more as she spasmed around me from aftershocks of yet another orgasm. Still dripping from her wetness, I detached myself from her and slowly took off my shirt, carefully watching my queen as she slowly relaxed against the mattress. Before long, she grew restless again, moving around to find me staring back at her, my fist slowly pumping my fully grown cock.  
Her tiny tongue came out to wet her lips then and I watched with my head tilted as she focused on my slow movements. “Do you want this?” I asked, hand still tightly wrapped around my member. She nodded, but I only chuckled. “That’s not enough, Y/N. Do you want this?” I repeated, more forcefully tugging myself, now.  
“Yes. Please.” She breathed out and, like an hungered animal, I crawled into the bed and forced myself between her legs. “Good girl,” I whispered between her lips before I dove into her open mouth, feeling like I could swallow her whole. My cock, which was resting just over her belly, slowly traveled down until it found its resting place, and, pushing in, I groaned as I was met with the warmest, tightest, sweetest torture I could ever have found. “Fuck,” I cursed, trying to get a grip and not fully blow my load so soon. Soft fingers caressed my cheek and I opened my eyes, surprised, finding sweet bright ones staring back at me with adoration.  
“You’re so beautiful,” she whispered, our eyes connected, a cute, almost shy smile on her beautiful lips. I wetted my lips, not capable of formulating some sort of answer, just transfixed by the perfection of the woman under me. “I’ve wanted this for so long,” she admitted and I faltered and my heart skipped a beat. Still unable to formulate any sort of response, I simply leaned down and captured her lips with mine, parting them in a slow dance that was the only way I had of transmitting what my heart and mind couldn’t yet grasp in the heaviness of the moment.  
Slowly, testingly, I moved so that I had almost pulled out of her, still unable to disconnect our lips, quickly pushing all the way inside of her again, bottoming out. She broke our kiss to gasp, an attempt to catch her breath I quickly obstructed, as I sped up my thrusts to forcefully plow her against the bed. She screamed again, almost deafening me as I tried to leave even more marks in the crook of her neck and I reluctantly pulled away from her skin to look down at her fucked face with heavy eyelids.  
“Does that feel good, baby girl? Huh? Do you like it when I do this? Do you like it when I fuck you against your mattress?” She nodded, incapable of speaking as her mouth hang open and her eyes were closed, her body fully slack against the bed as I used her as a sex doll. “I have never fucked a better pussy in my entire life, doll,” I admitted, punctuating each word with a forceful thrust. “Say my name, Y/N,” I begged, forcing her to look at me by her jaw. “Say my fucking name, doll.”  
Our eyes connected, she came again, screaming my name as her pulsing tunnel milked me inside of her. I had never come so hard in my entire life. Spent, I allowed my body to relax on top of hers as I tried to catch my breath, my cock still inside her. Slowly, I gathered my energy just enough to notice that she was caressing my back, holding me against her. “I’m too comfortable to move,” I warned her, to which she giggled.  
“You can stay here,” she hugged me before abandoning my skin to play with my hair instead.  
“That fucking bastard,” I groaned, almost laughing at the pure hate I felt coursing through my veins.  
“Who?” She asked, abruptly interrupting her movements.  
“Steve,” I spoke, noticing how she deflated for a bit before resuming her caresses on my scalp. “I can’t believe he has the privilege of being able to marry you,” I explained, depositing kisses across her shoulder.  
“I have no recollection of a Steve in my memory,” she pondered after a few minutes of silence. “Maybe you’ve fucked him out of my conscience?” I laughed, lightly biting her in a warning. “But seriously, James…” She pulled me to look at her in the eyes. “In all that counts, I’m yours. I’ve been yours since I got out of that carriage and you said hello to me. Politics aside, you’re the one I would like to marry. In my heart, I belong to you.”  
Warmth and happiness filled my body as I took in her words, searching her eyes for any sign of confusion and finding none. I took her lips with mine once again, kissing her with all that I had. Eventually, I became aware of the quenching sounds coming from our still joined parts. I separated myself from her just enough to observe as my cock slowly left her wet pussy, enthralled by the mixture of our cums pouring out of her. Hypnotized, I pushed the white liquid inside of her once more, paying no attention to her whimper at the sudden intrusion of my fingers, despite the fact that she tried to close her thighs to stop me from taking further advantage of her.  
“Stop,” I slapped the outside of her thigh, trying to catch a glimpse of my lost heaven once more. “Open your legs again,” I ordered, but when she didn’t obey, I looked up to find her chewing on her bottom lip, looking at me with a pensive look on her face. “I am warning you, little girl,” I threatened, towering over her. “You may become a queen tomorrow, but tonight I am still your prince and you owe me some respect.” Her eyes glinting with a mischievous smile, she let her legs separate just enough for me to force them open, slapping the inside of her thigh this time. “Keep your legs open or you will be punished, baby girl,” I warned her, already climbing down to observe the mess we had made closer.  
“Yes, daddy,” came her answer and I stopped my movements abruptly to see that she was still giving me the same look, paired with a teasing smile that made me groan as I resumed my path.  
“You are going to be the death of me,” I mumbled underneath my breath, to which she laughed. Looking at her abused cunt, I scooped up some of the cum and pushed it inside of her once more, appreciating the filthy sound that it created. It made up my mind, suddenly throwing myself by her side and pulling her up to her knees. “Come here,” I called, but she didn’t move, eyeing me warily. “Come here,” I reiterated, “I need a taste, please.”  
She finally did as I said, slowly crawling up my body until her pussy was just over my waiting lips. So much wetness had gathered already that it dripped onto her thighs and onto my open mouth and I moaned at the taste. “We taste so good together,” I licked my lips before opening my mouth again and pulling her to me, making her gasp in surprise. I fucked her with my tongue, controlling her movement by the cheeks of her ass, during what felt like hours of pure bliss. I didn’t want to stop to gather my breath. I would drown on her essence if I could.  
“Fuck, James!” She moaned, her fingers pulling on my hair as if it was a handle. I liked the slight ardor that came with it, and so I ate her out more energetically. “J-James, I don’t think I can…”  
I groaned, pulling her to me even more, relishing in the sopping sounds of her pussy as I ate her out. “Don’t even. Come on, my queen. I just want to keep your taste on my lips. You don’t even need to come, just sit on my face and let me eat you out.”  
“O-ok,” she whispered, finally relaxing on top of me. I let one of my hands caress the extent of her body until I could hold one of her breasts, smiling as her eyes caught mine as I stared at her from my position between her legs.  
“Good girl,” I encouraged her, appreciating the cute sheepish look on her face at my praise. I still couldn’t believe I was able to cause such a reaction from her just from my words. “If you could only look at yourself now…” I mused, a moan escaped her lips after I sucked on her clit.  
“You said you wouldn’t make me cum again…” She pulled on my hair, but I could see by the way she threw her head back that she was enjoying herself, despite the sensitivity.  
“I never said that. I said you don’t have to come. I never said I wouldn’t keep on trying.” I pulled away from her to laugh at her whine but resumed my lazy stokes on her pussy with my tongue as she looked at me with hazy eyes. The eye connection made our actions that much more intimate, and I had to chuckle as I felt Y/N’s thighs quivering again. “You’re gonna come, aren’t you?” I teased, but any humor from the situation escaped me as she nodded, her bottom lip trapped between her teeth before throwing her head back, gasping as she moved to fuck my mouth. “Fuck this shit,” I growled, pushing her away to lay her down on the bed again before manhandling her to turn her around, slightly raising her hips before forcing her legs open with my knees.  
“How are you still horny?” She mused after her scream of surprise echoed around the room.  
“Have you seen yourself naked?” That was all I could say before I pushed into her again, carefully. I knew that she was sensitive, I could see how red and puffy her poor abused cunt was, but I simply could not hold myself back. After making sure that she was adjusted to my cock, I started pounding her like the dirty little whore I now knew she was. “Tell me you don’t want this. Tell me you don’t like this.”  
“I-I can’t!” Was her sole response.  
“Then shut up and fucking take it, sweetheart.” Her hands scrambled to take a hold of her silk sheets and I growled at the sight of the love of my life underneath me, trembling with the desire that _I_ had granted her. I leaned down to kiss her back, making sure to leave indentations that would surely bruise for days to come, even if she wouldn’t be able to see them. It didn’t take much for her to cum again, squeezing my dick and forcing my own orgasm into her once more.  
“Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck,” I cursed as I thrusted into her a few more times, making sure all of my white cream was being pushed further inside of her. But I couldn’t resist much longer, and after a few seconds my arms gave out from under me, dropping me on top of her. She giggled, trying to push me away so she could look me in the eyes again.  
“Can you imagine if you got pregnant with my child?” The idea had been dancing around in my brain since I first felt her snugly around me, but I don’t know what prompted me to interrupt the silence that had fallen between us in the aftermaths of our desire. Her beautiful eyes - that I had been carefully watching me during that silence - grew big at the implications of what I was pondering, but she didn’t seem scared. “Do you think that would make them allow us to be together?” Her expression softened at the last question. She raised a hand to caress my cheek that I absentmindedly kissed, expecting her to find a way to let me down easily. However, to my surprise, that wasn’t what happened.

Y/N’s P.O.V.

“You know they’d find a way to pin the child down to Steve.” I watched as he closed his eyes, trying to hide the defeat in them. He already knew what I would say, he just didn’t want it to be true. But there _was_ something that I could say to make him feel better, and that he hadn’t anticipated. “Besides, I don’t need a kid to attach me to you.” He didn’t understand what I meant, but it intrigued him. He sat up on the bed, and I mirrored his position.  
“You’re already mine and I’m already yours. You’re my person. I won’t let them take you away from me.” I ran my fingers through his hair and he leaned into my touch.  
“You mean…” I cut him off with a nod.  
“If Steve can have his, why can’t I have mine? Everyone knows he’ll continue to sleep around. I don’t care how many lovers he maintains, I only want one. You.” His face fell onto mine as soon as I finished that declaration, and he kissed me with a passion I once believed could only exist in books.  
“I love you,” he breathed out against my lips, climbing on top of me once again.  
“I love you,” I reciprocated as I held him tightly against my body, grinding up against him to signal that it was okay, that I wanted him inside of me again. It didn’t matter how sensitive I was. I had a feeling that now that I had experienced how it felt to have Bucky in me, I would never be able to spend a lot of time without feeling his cock ruining my pussy. He pushed inside carefully, softly, like I was made of glass and was about to melt from under him. And as he waited for me to adjust around him once more, I sighed in relaxation, because this was everything I wanted.  
Him.  
He made love to me, then. Slowly and passionately. His eyes never left mine and his hands held mine down against the mattress as he thrusted in and out of me. As he brought me to the edge again in minutes, I found myself praying to the heavens that he had his wish fulfilled. The only children I wanted to bear were his.  
That night, I fell asleep sweaty, sticky, and glued to the love of my life. And I’d never been happier.  



End file.
